Broken Black Road Sephiroth x Genesis
by Seraphim210
Summary: One Shot. Sephiroth and Genesis break up. 'He kissed fiercely, passionately. Genesis released the pillow and slid his hands onto Sephiroth's chest in reaction...they're lips locked and coalesced, exchanged a final greeting. Moreso, a goodbye.'


_I loved writing this. Please comment! *-*_

* * *

Genesis had finally decided to come home...the auburn had gone straight to the black fuzzy sofa in Sephiroth's living room after changing swiftly into thin black sweats and a white shirt. Sephiroth hadn't addressed the fair poet yet...it was because it was obvious the younger General was being evasive. He let out a sigh as he stood beside the doorframe of his master bedroom and glanced at nothing in particular. Sephiroth then decided to advance down the hall, to confront Genesis. To try and speak his mind...confide. He walked down the hall with a graceful gait, and soon came across the auburn. Genesis way laying on the sofa, looking up at the ceiling. He seemed to be just as mentally distracted as Sephiroth was...Sephiroth pulled up the small center table closer to the fuzzy black sofa. He sat on the edge stealthily, and then locked eyes with Genesis's body. "What's on your mind...?" Sephiroth's voice came out rigid at first, he hadn't spoken in awhile...it was low and so so...so cold.

Genesis continued to stare at the white, paint encrusted ceiling. Their talk was inevitable. A lot had happened over time...the pair was bleeding. Uncomforted. Genesis let out a small sigh, and turned his body around so that his back faced Sephiroth. He was being subconsciously evasive..."Nothing..." A blatant lie. He knew Sephiroth knew...he knew everything somehow. Why was it so hard to talk to him? He usually never had this problem, he never was so reserved. If he ever had an issue, he would usually bring it up and solve the mater with him instantly...

Sephiroth felt a pang of irritation come upon him. "Don't evade me..." He leaned forward and grabbed Genesis's shoulder; pulled him backwards so that he lay flat again. "Normally, we'd state our problems..." Sephiroth released Genesis and watched him steadily. "What happened to that...?"

Genesis was provoked to sit up, and that he did. He sat indian style on the comfortable sofa, and now faced Sephiroth head on. He looked down at the floor with averted eyes, his auburn locks were like a wall covering the orbs as well. "I'm not evading you..." He ran a hand through his hair, and looked up at Sephiroth...he wasn't too far. He opened his lips as if he were going to say more, but then closed them again. He didn't really know what to say in actuality.

Sephiroth finally found the promising eyes he searched for. The tainted ones. His facial expression softened as soon as Genesis responded. He was losing him...The auburn was locking himself away. Sephiroth decided to end the torment, and flat out cut to the chase. "Your heart is somewhere else." It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

Just when Genesis built himself up to look Sephiroth in the eye, he was forced to look away again - as soon as Sephiroth stated his last line. Of course he knew...Genesis wasn't committed to him anymore. In fact, the auburn was unfaithful. His unfaithfulness to Sephiroth tempted him to suicide - but he decided living for others as a hero. That was his duty. What he would focus on now. The abominations of love had tainted and corrupted him for the worse. Although softening him in the process...like a sweet peach. "What are you getting at..." Genesis subconsciously scratched his forearm, his gaze resting on Sephiroth's feet now.

"Genesis...you know exactly what I'm getting at." Sephiroth was tired of games, tired of him playing dumb. "If I'm not suitable anymore, you should just say it to my face." His tone was harder now.

Genesis mentally twitched, what did he just say? He found himself meet the other's eyes once more. "What..." Genesis clenched his teeth a bit, but his lips hid that, "Sephiroth, I don't know what to tell you. Our relationship is dying, and sometimes I think it's for the best. All we do is FIGHT...It's not because my heart is somewhere else, I mean...you know I love YOU." Genesis's hands balled up into tense fists...he rested them on his legs.

Sephiroth couldnt help but feel betrayed and cushioned by Genesis's response, "If you love me so, you wouldn't hide things from me." Sephiroth noticed Genesis's facial expression changed...into a solemner look. He lowered his voice in a cunning fashion, and leaned in "You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about..."

Genesis leaned his torso back, away from Sephiroth as he leaned in. He couldnt help but feel guilty...about everything. "Heh..." He looked away and gave no response.

Sephiroth grew ever more irritated than before, he wasn't getting through to him..."I think it's best if we took a break from one another. You're not the same. You're ignoring me, evading all of the questions I ask. You never fill me in on your personal matters, and you..." Genesis muttered a faint 'Shut up' and then Sephiroth went further into his rant, "And you CHEAT on me, that's what you do. Behind my back. You keep me here in the dark." Sephiroth's words were sharper than his sword. He stood up and noticed Genesis was now looking down, holding a pillow in his lap. Did he even care? What the hell was he thinking...Still irresponsive. The SAME...

Genesis breathed steadily, his heart was racing. He fondled with the loose strings on the pillow and remained quiet. Sephiroth...just...He didn't understand what happened. Everything the man said made sense, and Genesis couldnt find the right words to say back, there was no good excuse, no response to give...Sephiroth had always been faithful to Genesis, he'd always been patient and understanding. . .

After waiting a moment for a response, and still receiving nothing...Sephiroth slid his hand into Genesis's hair. He shook his head gently. Genesis still didn't say anything. He pulled his hand away after scrubbing the the hair again. "You have nothing to say?"

Apologizing would be out of the question and completely redundant...He and Sephiroth both knew that they were past that point. Genesis tilted his head to the side, away from Sephiroth - indicating that he didn't want to be touched. He thought over everything once more before responding, "I have nothing to say..." Genesis resumed molesting the pillow in his lap. His words were spoken softly, in a whisper.

"You've been corrupted." Sephiroth kneeled to meet Genesis's face. He slid his hand back into the auburn hair before him, and pulled back so that Genesis's head would tilt up...so that he could see his eyes. Genesis blinked a few times, moved his irises to the left to avoid contact...Sephiroth pulled his face in closer and pushed his forehead against Genesis's. Another whisper, "You're free to corrupt yourself some more now..." Sephiroth's lips brushed along Genesis's as he spoke, the silverette soon deleted all space between and kissed. He kissed fiercely, passionately. Genesis released the pillow and slid his hands onto Sephiroth's chest in reaction...they're lips locked and coalesced, exchanged a final greeting. Moreso, a goodbye. Genesis soon found himself sliding his hands around Sephiroth's neck, and returned the dark love. The love that was infested by corruption. They marveled in one another's warmth for quite some time, and the silverette was the one to finally pull away. He looked at Genesis's bleary eyes once more, before retreating for the night. He rubbed the pale cheek gently, and bestowed a final kiss upon those full lips.

Genesis slowly let his hands retreat...they went limp as soon as that last kiss sucked the very life out of him. His eyes were now wide open, as if electrified by Sephiroth's powerful presence, touch. Genesis's eyes now never left him, they remained fixated on the sight of his logical lover. He watched Sephiroth stand up and turn away from him, away from him...Genesis's whole body felt cold. His lips were warm. A few moments later, when Sephiroth was out of sight...Genesis's lips too felt cold. He felt like a part of him was slaughtered by the simple separation. Sephiroth...He was sorry. He wished...that he had never betrayed him in the first place. As for corruption...it wasn't completely true. He was still Genesis...right?

Sephiroth truly loved Genesis...he planned to give the auburn some space, time. He hoped that by doing this, Genesis would be able to find himself...and choose the one he truly loved and wanted to be with. He knew for a fact that Genesis loved him very much, but...he just seemed to be too distracted by others to properly love him. He felt as if Genesis was stolen by his' Seventh Heaven family...' So it was final. Sephiroth would sit back and watch life unfold...For the better or worse.


End file.
